Electronic devices and connectors such as, for example, audio jacks and like include at least one switch having two terminals that are electrically engaged at a switch point. One such example of a switching jack connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,048 in which one of the terminals is a fixed terminal and the other terminal is a movable terminal that can be moved from electrical engagement with the fixed terminal within the connector to engagement with a mating plug upon inserting the plug into the connector housing. When switching connectors are repeatedly mated and unmated, there is a chance that there will be oxide buildup that will prevent effective electrical connection of the switch after a period of time. It is desirable, therefore, that there be some inherent means for removing any oxide buildup to assure good electrical connection when the plug is removed from the connector.